The Loss, Danger, and Love
by BeastBoy10000
Summary: A survival tale based partly on the KP universe and a new OC, Blade. Features many non-plot elements like storm survival, harsh winter, romantic nothings, and plenty others. T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

(ANNE'S POV)

Dark, cold, and horrifying is the world today. Assassins all around try to kill innocent victims, attacking them as if they're meaningless property. I've lost everything. All of my family has been killed. Dr. James Possible was cut in the throat two years ago by an assassin by the name of Blade... Jim and Tim were obliterated in a factory's machine by heartless, sick men. And the most terrifying loss was the loss of my daughter, hero, Kim Possible... She was trying to stop Blade, but was slit in the throat by tons of henchmen. She was then chopped up and blended into a bloody mess and dumped into the river. I'm scarred and hurt, physically and emotionally. I've almost lost all of my sanity by now.

I was in the hideout, with tears coming out of my eyes uncontrollably. Kim died today. I applaud her for her heroism, but I can't seem to handle losing all of my family. Nana was killed in a set-up car wreck and Papa was killed brutally. I cannot bear to tell of his details. James' father was killed by Blade years ago. His Nana was wiped out and blown apart. Slim Possible was killed defending his ranch with his robotic horses. His horses were destroyed. Old Tornado tried as hard as he could, but was wiped out by Blade's rocketeers. The whereabouts of Joss are unknown... Probably in hiding or dead. My two brothers were killed in a rocket raid. I don't know how much people are left... Blade's mission seems to be 'Conform or Die...' My sister was tortured by Blade's agents and was finally killed at the chopping block. What is left is nothing. I have no one left...

I sat there and kept on weeping. I started to hear footsteps walking down the hall and then someone knocked on my door. I got up and asked, "Who is it?"

"Ron... Ronald Dean Stoppable..." I felt my heart leap at a loved one surviving.

"Oh come in, Ron..." I let Ron in and he sat on the dingy bed, downcast. I felt a tinge of warmth through his presence. "How's your religious experience...?"

"Serious turbulence... Sensei seems to swing moods quickly, being humble once and downright creepy the next... My soul feels troubled..."

"I've been a Christian for about 3 months and I've felt inner peace throughout... I'm not pushing this on you or ANYTHING..."

"I know... Lemme experiment..." The situations that I've been through and are going through almost made me break down again... I saw dear Kimmie in my mind, seeing her welcomed by Heaven's angels up there. She was a believer far before I was... She confronted Ron with a lot of the issues between their religious faiths.

(Flashback)

"Ron... My Spirit doesn't agree with Sensei and his teaching... Have peace all the time?"

"KP... He's talked to me! I've felt his power!"

"God told me that you are being used as a demonic tool. No lies."

"KP... That's just... so gorchy."

(Real time...)

"Mrs. Dr. P..." He said but I assuringly interrupted him.

"Call me Anne please... No more hard titles anymore..." The tension between Blade's army and the civilian population was intensifying with belligerent force. More slaughter and killings popped up. I've seen dead bodies laying around, either slit in the throat or totally headless.

"Anne... Maybe Kim's right..." Suddenly, I saw Ron enter a seizure, and the words he said were, "By... The... Name... Of... J-e-s-u-s C-h-r-i-s-t... GET OUT..." I saw a force fly out of him that was unholy in all ways. It was like a soulless black mist. He quickly said his salvation prayers and he arose and sat next to me again.

"Ron... What just happened?" He was trembling with utmost fear. Something spiritual attacked him when he renounced his Sensei...

"Sensei... appeared... With black eyes... Saying... 'That Jesus is a lie... Come to me... Worship...' And I renounced him and prayed for salvation..."

I held him in closer with loving eyes and said, "Thank God that you renounced him..."

"God sent KP for me... Maybe she wasn't meant to last on this earth..."

The returning thoughts of my dear Kimmie tore me up inside. I tried to hide my tears but they kept falling down my face. I felt Ron's left arm curl around my little waist and hold me in. He literally nurtured me with encouragement.

"Not-so-badical truth... I don't know who to love now... I loved your KP with all my heart... And now she's GONE!" He started to cry when I kissed his forehead, making him blush a little. "Thanks Anne... That meant a lot to me honestly..."

"You're welcome..." I said calmly. Thoughts of romance weren't too far off in any way. I would love Ron if I absolutely had to. And I might have to.

"Anne... I have to sneak out and grab us food... Stay put..."

"I will, Ron..." I waved to him and blew him a kiss, which made him put his hand to his mouth.

(RON'S TRIP TO THE DINGY SMARTY MART - RON'S POV)

I have been battling demons for the last 5 months as my last visit to Yamanouchi turned sour. Yori was the first one to convert to Christianity before me. Father Sensei turned crazy over time and started to babble horrifying names out to the fellow students, including me. His peace 'message' turned more into a warfare message.

I snuck out of the hideout and made my way to the rusty road, still driven on by the stray car here and there. The air was musty and sandy, with dust bowls being common and all the farms being dead. After Kim graduated, I decided to stay at Middleton and tend for her mother, whose husband died. My relationship with her mother was completely platonic until the death of my dear KP. I started to grow feverishly attached to her, tending at every one of her maladies. I think she started to attach to me too.

I made my way to the old dingy Smarty Mart, which was surprisingly open, but with few supplies. Bonnie had to hide out in the store and provide for the destitute. She dumped her 'snark' recently in the wake of this living nightmare.

"Hey Bonnie... How's your day today?" I gave her a friendly handshake and she gave me a nice thumbs up.

"Pretty glum... Only a few cripples went through this door... Grab supplies... All cheap... Donate if you wish..."

I gave Bonnie a protective hug and she had a neutral face. Some lights were out, but most were on as normal. There were whole aisles that were cleared of dear supplies and a few that were still full, especially the tools. People didn't get tools that often, because they were digging for food most of the time. I grabbed a bag of potato chips and a slab of meat to cook... I grabbed a package of buns. All the items were 90% off, making the price of the order only 90 cents... I offered Bonnie the dollar bill and she gave me the dime back. I left the Smarty Mart into the musty air again, hiding my face from the now-blowing sand.

(BONNIE'S POV)

I am desperately sorry for mistreating Ron before. He's quite the nice gentleman with the tight hugs.

I continued to sit at the booth with the bank full of coins. Another old gentleman walked in with his cane. He came back after about 5 minutes and had some vegetables, some beef, and a soda to drink. It all rang up to be about a dollar, and he walked off with a smile on his face. I do like to help people. Truth is, I am a Christian in hiding. These henchmen are after the Christians.

I still sat at the booth but started to hear a faint collage of steps outside the door. I thought I heard a sinister conversation going on. They then walked through the door with alarming speed. Three cloaked men stood with icy stares at me. I coyly asked, "Buyin' somethin'?"

One of them stepped up to my face and asked, "Do you believe in God?"

I nodded and that was it.

(RON'S POV)

I noticed the Smarty Mart's lights go off and saw three black-cloaked men walk out of there with one of them having a bloody sword. Bonnie was dead. I was blessed not to be caught. They walked in the other direction, not noticing me. Suddenly, I felt a biting chill in the air. The air started to cool down. I lurked my way into Anne's safehouse and slowly opened up the door to where she was. I walked in and dropped off the goods.

(ANNE'S POV)

I am so grateful for Ron's safe arrival. He didn't literally promise that he would return, but I know he would.

"I've been having strange dreams... One is that a clock had the time 18:37... The time of love is 18:37... Another is that the 18-37 is when I invented the telegraph of heart talk..." Ron said, admittingly.

"I'm 37... You're 18..." My face whitened... Was it a prophecy?

"And I've been having them even before KP died... Before we dated... I kept the number 18-37... I'm 18... Okay... This is getting mondo weird..." I smiled at him. He walked up to me and gave me a big hug which lasted for minutes on end. As his arms went around my waist, I melted. I put my head on his shoulder and put my arms around his neck. My once solid heart was now liquid. I took my arms and tightened the hold on Ron. He then took one of his hands and put my head in front of his face. Instinctively, I started to close my eyes and move in. Ron was briefly surprised by the move, but gave into the life-filled kiss.

(RON'S POV)

I felt lightning. The kiss wasn't fireworks. It was living lightning. It jolted my heart and made it boil for her.

(ANNE'S POV)

I parted the kiss and saw the dazed look on Ron's face. His lopsided grin was at its most prominent, making me giggle like a teenager. I tied the knot with his heart that moment. He was truly amazing. He was a great kisser. Wonder why Kimmie stayed around...

"Anne... Lemme cook up some of this fresh beef... No ketchup or mustard or cheese... Just chips will do..."

"That's fine..." But what I saw outside made my face blanch white. A giant snowstorm was on its way.

"Anne... Snow is coming and fast!"

R & R please... My first attempt at a survival story, with romance and religious strife and persecution. 


	2. Chapter 2

(ANNE'S POV)

"Anne! Snow is coming and fast!" Ron's face was stone cold as he witnessed the blizzard coming at an alarming rate. I don't know how long it will take before this hideout is as frozen like a popsicle. "Lord God... Give us shelter... Provide us warmth today and through the hard times..." I prayed at Ron's side. We had a towel provided, which was surprisingly intact and warm to cuddle in. The feeling of his touch reassured me that we would survive. God gave me undeniable confidence too. I doubted my current state of relationship with the far junior Mr. Stoppable, because of just that. Our ages were nearly incompatible... Yet I felt 18 when around him. I felt alive.

The snow started to batter the shelter with belligerent force, unnerving me somewhat. Ron was preparing the beef that he said he would. It looked quite appetizing, because Ron had the knack in the culinary arts. He prepared the buns, taking them out of their bag. I saw him using a little pin and doing something with the chip. He then handed me the chip and said, "For you..." His feelings were in fact true. The chip seemed to taste better than it should, because my mind was on his gentleman facets. I blushed and took the chip welcomingly, but then reconsidered.

"For you, Ron..." His smile widened into a fully-blown grin. His eyes blinked a few times while keeping his stare straight into my blue eyes. If he was blue and I was red, then this adventure would be a 'Purple Mountain's Majesty...' I sat on the bed watching Ron below with his makeshift fire and food. The burgers were prepared. I chewed into one and applauded Ron's method of cooking...

"Anne... Provided it medium for you... Mine is medium-well..." He seemed to know my every preference. I stepped down and sat next to him. (Unlike the show, Anne is the same height as Ron instead of taller... More realism... So Kim would be about 8 inches shorter than Ron...) We sat together, using the blanket to cover us both. Ron got up, losing his pants. I couldn't help but giggle. He pulled them up and grabbed the couple of pillows that were on the bed and the comforter. He laid it down, with me out of the way. He then lay on it and sighed in relief. The chill that battered the hideout became more forceful and the freezing air rushed in faster. Ron grabbed the blanket and put it over us. We had to lay like this for survival. No subversive intent was included.

(RON'S POV)

The shelter's temperature dropped sharply and I moved out of bed (on the ground...) and grabbed whatever warmth I could... I stacked sheets on sheets and made sure that we would survive this malady. I crept back into bed and faced to the right, away from Anne, so that I wouldn't get any ideas. (This is survival, not sleeping around...) I started to relax into position and stretch out when I felt arms pull me a little to the left. Then I felt them creeping around my waist and a head on my shoulder. I suddenly noticed the deeply freezing air infiltrate my exposed right side, now understanding her cuddling maneuver. I grabbed my coat I wore outside and told her, "Get up for a second, please..." She arose and I slid the jacket over her top, she smiling playfully. I kept the blanket around me and I looked at her intently, never taking my eyes off her blue ones. She started to tilt her head in a sultry manner, still locking her gorgeous eyes upon mine.

"You _know…_" Her eyes dilated. I stammered for words but was breathless. The fading lights triggered a train of thoughts through my thick skull. My density was shaven off and I saw her vibe. I waved my hands, getting her back to her senses.

"Keep a hold of yourself! Anne…" I was desperately trying to keep her sane.

"Okay Ron…" She smiled warmly and asked again, "May I hold on to you though…"

"Not a problem… Just don't get any ideas…"

(ANNE'S POV)

About that moment, I was feeling rushing hormones that I've never really felt since I married Mr. Possible. Ron snapped me out of my reverie and kept me under check. He didn't want to be compromised by my hormonal actions, which could be quite risqué. I was surprised that a man that was nineteen years my junior kept my head straight. He desperately needed warmth so I wrapped my arms around his waist and fell off to sleep.

(RON'S POV)

The warm, coated arms of Anne really soothed my soul. I soon fell asleep and dreamed a frothy vision of a younger Anne (probably 21) and I (21 instead of 18) being married in a cave. She was quite the beauty, enamoring my eyes, bewitching my senses. She took my hands and pulled me in close. She then put her arms around my neck and pulled me in for a kiss that seemed to last for an eternity. I was quickly snapped out of my reverie.

(ANNE'S POV)

My dream was laden with death traps and devices. I and Ron were heading into a mysterious cave and arrows shot all over the place. Ron was impaled in the heart by one and died instantly, while I lay, slowly perishing from numerous arrow wounds. I woke up shaking, startling Ron. He said, "It's just a dream… And did I marry you?"

"You're dreaming too…" I somehow wanted to marry that guy.

(RON'S POV… NEXT MORNING)

"We need to leave… Hot morning… No snow anymore… Move, move…!" I yelled as Anne yawned at her restless beauty sleep. I slept like a log on the other hand.

"What's going on?!"

"We need to grab some hunting supplies and defensive weapons, Anne… This is… the moment we need to go… Washing supplies… Clothes… We need to look…" I grabbed her arm and pulled her out of bed. I hunched low and scanned the area for Blade's troopers. There was none. We ran out and we hit for the Smarty Mart. The place had a replacement worker and Bonnie's body seemed to have been moved. I still could see that tragic bloodstain on the floor from the killing.

"Ron… Where are the clothes?" Anne was worried since the army could be anywhere at any time. I had no idea since this Smarty Mart was a totally new one to my head. The last time I remembered being in Middleton is when the world was running down. Then Felix drove me away and far. I had Anne with us in the car, since Kim, her husband, and the Tweebs were dead. The world was truly a horrifying place now. I'm not sure if Blade rules the whole entire world, but he has an iron fist over the whole United States of America.

"I don't know, Anne…" I saw clothes in front of me and then said, "Oh duh… In the aisle right in front of me…" I saw Anne scrambling for clothes of any types, including those intimates that I have to turn around at seeing. She came back with a thumbs-up and I went looking for my stuff. I found the correct size of boxer underwear that I wore at all times. I found the types of shirts that spoke right to me. (Not literally of course!) I found my favorite pants. I was giddy.

(ANNE'S POV)

We packed up the clothes and for some reason, I was thinking about all the beauty supplies that I used to use back at Middleton during the peaceful times. I kept looking for shampoo but all I saw was this men's shampoo that smelled quite 'manly…' I nevertheless picked it up along with a conditioner companion product. I found a nice body-wash and picked up numerous of them. Ron used body wash for everything. I know that because he told me just after he took his last shower before the hushed move out. I brought the 20 body-washes up to Ron and I saw his eyes become like Puss in boots.

"For me?" He asked so lightly, that I felt like I was riding on a cloud.

"Yes, for you…" I sounded a little motherly there, so I said it again, but with a flirtatious twist. His eyes lit up at the second utterance and I poked him on the shoulder.

"Hey, what was that for?" He said with a playful tone. We were in the furthest recess of the store, with no peeping eyes upon us. I kept my stare upon his chocolate brown eyes.

"Come here…" I tilted my head down and shot him a sly look. Ron came right up for the job.

(RON'S POV)

Her eyes sent brainwaves that knocked on the doors of many strange places. The doors were opened and new information was sent to my cranium. As I walked closer to her, she put her gorgeous arms around my neck and pulled me in. ZAP… Another _electrifying _kiss… After she parted, she put her head on my shoulder, reminding me again of the drama before the prom… I've grown taller since and I've now matched Anne's height. I held her tight and massaged her back, hearing her sigh in comfort. I snapped out and said, "We gotta go…"

"Yeah… I feel like a teenager. What's getting into me?" Anne was confused and stood there in a thinking position.

"No time…" I suddenly heard people with horrifying chants rushing in on the opposite of the store… "Run…" I whispered to her.

R & R please! Cliffie!


End file.
